1. Field
The following description relates to a method of estimating a state of health (SOH) of a battery, and more particularly to a method and system for estimating an SOH of a battery based on a partial discharge time or a partial charge time of the battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, batteries are widely used as rechargeable energy storage devices used for a variety of applications due to a relatively high energy, a power density and a relatively low cost, in comparison to other energy storage devices. Energy storage capacities of all batteries decrease when the batteries are used, due to inherent chemical reactions. A state of health (SOH) of a battery is a very important parameter to measure a quality of the battery, and indicates an available chemical component of the battery. The SOH of the battery defines a performance of the battery based on a current battery state and a state of a new battery. Due to aging or an end of a life of the battery, the performance may decrease from the original state and the SOH of the battery changes. SOH estimation methods have been developed to predict a remaining life of a chemical action of a rechargeable battery.
Existing methods of estimating an SOH of a battery typically relate to a measurement of a remaining capacity. Because the above methods involve fully charging or fully discharging of a battery at a constant current or a predetermined voltage, a relatively long period of time is required.